According to the world disease control and prevention organization statistics, among the 65-year-old and above elderly in the world, one third of them would fall every year, of which half would fall again. Nearly 10% of one-time falls could cause serious injury and disease, resulting in a huge medical burden and health damage. China's elderly population will exceed 200 million in 2014 and will reach 300 million in 2025, and the proportion of the elderly population will exceed 30% in 2042. The elderly fall has become a current major medical and social problem, and reducing the harm from elderly fall has become a new research hotspot at home and abroad for relieving the medical burden of both medical security system and the elderly's children, and is especially of important application value for the elderly whose children live away from home or who often go out for a walk.
There have been a number of fall detection devices in China, most of which are based on a special equipment and must be additionally worn, bringing extreme inconvenience to the elderly. And due to limitations of information processing methods and equipment, or failure to fully take into account the movement behavior of human body and other reasons, the related detection methods have high misjudgment rate.